


Something More

by storywriter17



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter17/pseuds/storywriter17
Summary: A drabble (100 words including the title) based on 'The Heart of Pony Alice', Series 1, Episode 11





	Something More

“Guthrie, you know what? Love’s the one thing you can give her that will last forever.”  
Johnny knew that from experience. He knew it from Mama, despite her faults, and he knew it even more now since he’d come home to Lancer. The bonds between him and Murdoch, Scott and Teresa increased with every day, and when fate finally parted them, they would have the memories and the love inside them—forever.  
Nope, life wasn’t a fairy tale—it was often hard and sad—but happiness was cheap. Guthrie and Alice had something more.  
And so did Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The dialogue and some of the other words are borrowed from The Heart of Pony Alice, Series 1, Episode 11.


End file.
